


Love Unspoken in a Time of Avalanches

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quest and the question! Will either Fraser or Ray finally speak of "the love that dare not speak its name"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Unspoken in a Time of Avalanches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buying Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492086) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost). 



> This was written for a prompts challenge on [ds_snippets in LJ](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). The prompts were "twitch," "stroke," "stop," "go," and the following lines from "Buying Time" by Great Big Sea : "I'm not afraid to sleep alone, I'm not afraid to be alone". I used all the prompts! (The song lyrics are the sole property of the copyright holders and no copyright infringement is intended.) 
> 
> This was inspired by ButterflyGhost's triple drabble and is itself a triple drabble. AO3 says it's 299 words, but the Word Doc where I first wrote it says 300.

_I stayed awake for hours again last night_  
_Searching for a reason to keep up the fight_  
_I've made choices I don't regret_  
_I've got problems I don't get_

Fraser thinks I’m asleep. I’m tired but wired, like I’ve been a lot of nights after the day’s efforts at travelling and surviving, when it’s night in the tent and my brain’s got no distractions except one big Fraser-shaped problem that I got and don’t even know how I got it. And it’s me fighting with myself, keeping up the fight between telling Fraser and not telling Fraser. That near thing today, the ice cracking and the snow sliding…thinking about that makes me twitch…and thinking about how I almost now-or-nevered and told Fraser, well, that makes me twitch again. Fraser’s restless. I can damn well feel that he’s watching me. Is he thinking about sending me back south? Can I convince him that I don’t regret my choices that got us here – hell no, don’t regret ’em at all.

_Oh let’s wait one more day for the conversation_  
_One more day to make it right_  
_Let’s get away from the confrontation_  
_One more day just buying time_

Keepin’ my eyes shut is just buying time. Don’t wanna have that conversation, don’t wanna not have that conversation, stop and go, stop and go. He’s buying time, too – the look on his face when I almost lost my footing – looked near to stroking out for a sec – and then the Mountie Mask came back on. 

_I'm not afraid to sleep alone_  
_I'm not afraid to be alone_

We’re neither of us afraid to sleep alone, but we’re both afraid of sleeping tonight; we’re neither of us afraid to be alone, and both afraid of talking about how to stay together.


End file.
